


My Old Friend

by bag_gins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Older Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bag_gins/pseuds/bag_gins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An example of Bilbo's deteriorating mind: Frodo finds him speaking to someone when no one is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this being so, so short. It's just an idea that popped into my head awhile ago. I decided to revise it a bit.

Frodo carefully cut a seed cake into thick, even slices and placed them on a plate. He set the cake alongside a brewed cup of chamomile tea on a tray. In his thoughtfulness, he decided to put together an afternoon snack for Bilbo. As he carried the food over towards the study, he stopped when he heard Bilbo speaking.

"I can’t believe it’s you!"

Frodo stood, listening to him. he seemed to be speaking to someone, but no one replied. Was Bilbo talking to himself again or was someone else actually in the room?

"I’ve missed you so… I still blame myself for the whole mess… yes, I do!… If only I didn't try to negotiate with Bard, if only I had given you the Arkenstone when I first found it…"

Puzzled at the mention of the Arkenstone, Frodo decided to peek around the corner. He saw Bilbo facing away, looking up as if someone stood in front of him, but no one was there. He reached out into the empty air before him.

"I’m sorry… so, so sorry," he whispered. Frodo knew Bilbo felt guilty over Thorin's death and to see him like this tore Frodo apart. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"Bilbo?" Frodo stepped out from around the corner. "Are you alright?" Bilbo turned quickly to him, startled. 

"Yes, I'm fine." His smile did not mask the sadness in his soft, old eyes. 

"Who are you talking to?" Frodo asked. Bilbo turned back around to the empty space he had been speaking to, as if he was surprised no one was there after all.

"No one… ah, I’ll take that. Thank you, Frodo, my lad," Bilbo nodded as he took the tray from him. Frodo turned to leave, though he was concerned for his dear uncle. He figured it would be best to just leave him be. Bilbo turned back around to face his friend. He smiled up at him, happy to see that he had returned.

"It's been too long, my old friend," Thorin said.


End file.
